Things Never Change II : New Beginnings
by inudemoness247
Summary: Four years have passed since that dreadful day when Kagome died killing Naraku and her baby. Yoko has fallen into silence and Kurama left alone with his pain and anger. When evil strikes again and their tale has yet to be finished what will their be?
1. Passing Years

**Things Never Change II: New beginnings**

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

It was another bone chilling and one of the darkest nights of the year in the northern realm of makai. The harsh icy winds felt like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body and only the strongest were able to withstand the freezing temperatures. Something was unsettling that night. The sounds of crunching snow was heard as something or someone made their way across the new fallen snow. Their heavy breathing echoed throughout the seemingly empty vast frozen wasteland. Suddenly they stopped, their head raised up to the sky as a sinister laughed left their lips.

"It's just a matter of time my dear."

* * *

It had been about four years since that fateful day when Kagome died. Everyone had moved on and were once again happy that was except for one or well two. Yoko had gone into a deep depression morning over his mate. Kurama who was still morning over her as well hadn't heard a thing from Yoko since a month after it all had happened. Yoko had at first began to grow quiet till the point it was like he wasn't even there. Sometimes everyone wondered if he was still even there.

Kurama said he was there, it was like something itching in the back of your head. He began to grow worried when he heard nothing but could feel the deep sadness and malice that began to grow. Though Yoko never talked to Kurama anymore Kurama could feel a bitter hate growing from the deep shadows of his soul where Yoko remained. He himself was still torn up about Kagome and everyone around him knew this. Not one of them ever spoke of Kagome or anything concerning her because they knew how Kurama would take it and even worse how Yoko would take it. Just mentioning her or anything concerning her seemed to make the sense of bitter hate grow even more.

Kurama's dreams were always filled with Kagome. Some where of that last day of her life and what may have happened after she sent everyone away before she killed Naraku. Yusuke and the others had asked Koenma about bringing Kagome back to life but he said it wasn't aloud. Bringing someone back once was a big thing and rarely aloud, and bringing someone back twice was just not aloud. Koenma's father wouldn't allow it, even if it was Kagome.

They all figured it would be a matter of time before she would be reincarnated, though she would have no memories of her previous life. Over the years the group had hardly visited the site in makai where was marked as her grave site. They had all seen it at least once because the week after she had died they had gone there to pay their respects. They all found it hard to go their and found it easier not to talk of her. They were all still pained about her so they tried to forget and move on. Hiei was probably the only one who still visited the spot out of the group. Even after all these years he still respected her. Out of everyone he had ever known she was the one he held the greatest respect for and refused to just forget her like the rest had over the years.

Hiei waited for the day when Kagome would be reincarnated, he was going to make sure she had the life she deserved this time. He may have not done many things to be proud of in his life but it didn't mean he couldn't do some. Hiei of course kept his thoughts quiet because the others of course would have something to say about it, besides he never did share things with them anyway.

Everyone in their little group had continued their jobs as Spirit Detectives. Yusuke and the others had just gotten out of high school not to long ago. They were kept busy with new missions, each seemed to be longer and harder than the last. The others couldn't help but notice Kurama's behavior. He seemed to be more distant as time grew on and his attitude on the battle field had changed as well. It was like Yoko took control yet it was Kurama fighting. He was cold, ruthless, and even seemed to take pleasure in seeing other seeing others suffering. Maybe it was just a way he was taking out his pain.

Every time Yusuke and the others watched this they couldn't help but feel bad and be reminded of what had happened with Kagome. Kurama had changed and none of them could say it was for the best. They felt helpless as they watched their friend grow darker and colder.

Thunder crackled above, the sky covered in thick dark clouds promising it would pour soon. Yusuke and the others had just finished another mission and had just arrived in the park. Yusuke sat slouched over on a bench not paying attention to what Botan was saying. Kuwabara was laying on the ground near the tree Hiei was leaning against and Kurama was off a bit looking up at the sky. He seemed to be off in thought as he usually was.

"Yusuke are you even listening!" Botan yelled.

"Yeah, yeah." Yusuke said waving his hand. "Are you almost done; I have things to do."

"I have things I would like to do as well." Hiei said.

"I was just saying-."

"You know…" Kurama said cutting her off, everyone seemed to get quiet, Kurama hardly ever talked unless in battle and that still wasn't a lot. "It's been four years today that she's been gone." Everyone remained quiet; he never talked of her, what could they say?

Just then the rain began to pour. The large drops landing on Kurama's face s he continued to look up at the sky seemed to have no effect on him. For a moment they all just stood there not sure what to do or what to say.

"It is as though the sky weeps for her." Kurama said.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at the fox as well as the others. How they reacted about her was sad in his mind. They all tried to forget what pained them, it was weak. Then at times like these they reminisce about her as though they felt no pain like Kurama was doing. He was obviously pained about his mates death but right now he acted as though he were perfectly fine, her death non-effecting.

All people handle death differently. Some break down, their minds blank because they don't know how to react. Others cry and morn, some moving on as others hold onto those painful memories and never getting past it. Some became bitter and filled with hate. Either lashing out at others, at the ones who died, and sometimes themselves, on some occasions all three. Some try to wash away the memories in alcohol or bury themselves in work to keep themselves preoccupied. Others move on though in a respectful way in remembering the dead. There were many ways people reacted each different ways, though it was sad to watch someone like Kurama in the ways they handled it.

"Well you guys should hurry up and get home, it's not good to be out in this kind of whether." Botan said; with that she was off and back to Spirit World.

"I'll see ya'll later." Yusuke yelled running off.

"Yeah, same here." Kuwabara said running after Yusuke.

"I'll see you later Hiei." Kurama said giving him a smile, a fake smile that Hiei frowned at as Kurama hurried off.

* * *

It may have been raining in the human world but of course the weather was different in Makai where Hiei currently was. As he did every year he was visiting Kagome's death site. Every year it looked the same as it did the first time he saw it. No matter the weather it remained just as beautiful yet sad to those who had known her. What had happened to Kagome had become somewhat of a tale among demons in the Makai now. Some even came here just to see the sight and believed when the full moon was high in the night sky her ghost would come and sing. Mothers told their children of a tale of the great Yoko Kurama and his love Kagome. The story told of just what had happened and how in the end she died with her unborn child and the great kitsune then faded away into his despair and grief for the one he loved. The sad thing about it was the whole story was true and he knew the people in it.

Hiei quietly walked toward the clearing, the same place he had been the day she died and every year since. It was the same as any year though this time something was extremely different. Hiei instantly became enraged at the sight, whoever did this would pay for their disrespect. The whole place was in flames. The flames ate away at the roses and incased the statue of Kagome. Thick clouds of smoke slowly covered the azure sky above him. The raging flames slowly worked on turning the statue a dark ashy black.

_Kagome…_

Like a whisper in the wind he heard it, as though someone were calling her. Though calling her would be pointless; she was dead and had been for four years.

_Kagome…_

It was like someone was calling for her. An urging need in their voice longing to find her. As though someone were searching for her. Who would be looking for her? Everyone knew that the demoness had long died. The real question would be why would someone be looking for her.

"Where..where is she?"

Before Hiei stood a figure in a torn and rugged old black cloak. Its hood hanging low covering his face from view. A dark aura seemed to shroud the figures form in mystery. Their evil presence made Hiei's hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. The air seemed to thicken making it harder for him to breath and his skin felt as though he were being pricked by a thousand needles.

Being quick his hand went strait to the hilt of his blade. Who was this and why were they looking for someone that had been dead for four years. Who didn't know of her death? Who was this being?

"Where is my sweet beloved?"

Who was this fool? Kagome was dead and the only one that had any right to call her something on such an intimate level was certainly not this fool. Trying to see the man's face Hiei found the black cloak hid all from view. The wind blew making the flames grow stronger and the smoke thicker filling Hiei's lungs. Bringing his other hand up to cover his mouth he coughed. Even though the smoke was thick and made it unbearable for Hiei to breath the man in rags seemed to be effected.

The flames seemed to grow, though the heat not effecting Hiei in any real way due to his heritage. The man didn't even cry in pain as the flames incased him and quickly burned him into nothing but ashes. Coughing some more Hiei quickly ran away, not being able to stand the smoke much longer.

* * *

The sun was setting though no brilliant colors decorated the sky this evening. The only thing in the sky were thick dark clouds that poured rain down on the city. The park was completely empty except for Kurama who still remained. His entire being completely soaked, his hair sticking to his body. Even though everyone had left and he was drenched he still stood there gazing off into the stormy sky. His eyes empty though still managed to hold so much sadness.

Each and every day he would have to come to terms with the same things, she was really gone. Why had things turned out the way they had? For her to be given another life and another chance for the two of them to be happy only for death to snatch her away from him once again. Did fate truly not want them to be together? If so why did she have to die when it should have been him. He was the one that killed her the first time and caused her so much pain by never believing her. It was he that had been so foolish when she tried so hard to prove to him and even went so far as to wish his best friend back. Why did she have to die when she already did once only for this time to take their child with her.

Every time he thought about it - it was like a knife through his heart. She was lost to him once more and they would never be able to raise their child together. He would never know if it were a boy or girl or if it looked more like her or himself. Kagome would have been the perfect mother yet she never had the chance.

Fate had been so cruel to them even more to her. He had killed and stolen many things and committed many crimes during his life time. Even though it was Yoko that had really done it all he could still not help but feel guilty about what happened. It should have been him and he would do anything to change what had happened.

_'Kagome…' _

If only she was here, she always did love the rain. It was a pure innocence about her. Whenever it rained it was as though she were suddenly brought to life. Even if she had been worn out and tired as soon as it began to rain she would be reenergized and she'd run off. That was till it would start to thunder and lightning then she would be scared just like child and he would always be there to comfort her. Why couldn't it have been him?

Anger swelled up within him at the thought of his failure to protect her. He had tried to tell himself he tried but she ran off and there was nothing he could do. Though there had to been more… something - **_anything_** to save her life.

'_Why did you run off giving your and our child's life away?'_

If she was alive their child would be alive and they could have raised it together. Why had she made such a rash and an unplanned decision. There could have been a possibility that she had thought of it and all the consequences, that was more like the Kagome he knew. She had to have thought about what would happen. Though no matter how much her choice made sense he refused to believe the only way to destroy the heinous half-breed was to take her own life in the process.

"Hunny hurry!" A femaile voice echoed out.

A young woman ran out trying to cover her head from the falling rain. Her body was drenched and her covering was pointless when she was already drenched. She laughed as a young man ran out after her.

"Look at you, your drenched." He said laughing putting an umbrella over her.

His action was pointless, why protect her from the rain when she was already drenched? Kurama glared at the couple that looked so much in love. That had been Kagome and him so many years ago and that could be them with their child now if she had survived Naraku's wave of death and anguish. The young happy couple raced off and out of the rain.

Still Kurama stood there, every fiber of his being drenched from the pouring rain. Closing his eyes listening to the sounds around him he though back to when she was alive.

'_Yoko! Come on, its just rain!' Kagome called out to him racing off._

_Yoko smiled as she ran off till her form grew smaller from the distance being put between them. The skies above them poured watering and bringing all the plant life back to life. Kagome's laugher of joy rang in his ears like a soft melody. With his demon hearing he could easily hear her foot steps running along the wet ground. She was truly amazing, if only he could tell her how he felt. For a strong demon such as himself something as small as that seemed impossible for him._

"_Yoko! Hurry up, your missing out on the fun!" Kagome called out urging him to follow._

_Finally giving in he ran off after her. Before meeting her he would have never thought he the great thief Yoko Kurama would be caught playing in the rain. The act was so - childish, though at the same time he found enjoyment in it. Whenever it rained Kagome could really relax and she was happy. Because she was happy he was also._

"_AH!" Kagome screamed as Yoko stopped next to her._

_Lightning echoed overhead, the bright light illuminating the sky. No matter how much she loved the rain she was always terrified of lightning. Yoko laughed at her, something he rarely did when she wasn't around. Kagome glared at him before hugging him tight as lightning crossed the sky once again._

"_It's not funny!" Kagome cried as he continued to laugh at her._

"_You are so childish." He said between his laughter._

"_Lightning is a very scary and serious thing!" A scream made its way out as it lightning again. "Yoko male it stop."_

"_I'm afraid I don't have that kind of power so you'll have to deal with it."_

"_You're so cruel!" _

_His laughter rang out as he continued to laugh at her predicament._

Here in the present there was no laughing or winning about laughing. There was only a lonely and sad quietness. Everyone was gone and he was the only one there left to think back to when his love of his life was alive.

Kurama's thick crimson hair clung to his skin, matting against him. Looking up into the clouds lightning flashed across the sky. Why is it even the bravest warrior can be afraid of the most smallest of things? A weary sigh escaped his lips as he turned walking out of the park and to what he called home.

He was tired and that couldn't be denied, you could easily see it in his features. His eyes seemed so dull and his gaze far away. He was calmer than ever and kept out of most things. He no longer broke up fights between his teammates or made an effort to talk. Hiei was considered more conversational than he was now it seemed. On the battlefield he was deadly and even more brutal than Yusuke.

When the one you love more than anything is suddenly ripped out of your life you change. The more you love them and care for them the more it'll hurt you. Kurama would have done anything for her. When she was snatched away from him after such a short amount of time the blow was hard.

Sometimes he had to wonder if his feelings for her were of his own or from Yoko. If he wasn't tied to Yoko would he have felt so strongly for someone he knew so briefly? It was true he only knew her for a short amount of time before she had left him and they were never officially together. It made him wonder if these feeling were his own. Every time he thought of it he would quickly banish if, hate for even think of it swelling up in him. Though - if it were true then Yoko was to blame for his pain. If it were true then these weren't his real feelings and he was going through more pain than he should. Anger towards the spirit within him would grow at the possibility. It would seem odd though that there might be the chance that he could feel Yoko's emotions seeing as he never could till Kagome. So maybe it wasn't true or maybe he hadn't because Yoko's emotions hadn't been so strongly. If this was true - then Yoko must be going though hell.

Even if this wasn't true Yoko must still be going through so much. He had know her for so much longer and had something greater with her. It seemed odd thinking about this as though the two were separate and rivals after the same person. Though they were two people it didn't feel like it because they shared the same body and acted much alike.

What had happened to the Fox Demon that dwelled within him? Would he ever hear from him again? Tiredly he put that out of his mind and continued to walk up the street to his apartment. In the past few years Kurama finished High School shortly after Kagome's demise and attended College and just recently graduated. His job as a Spirit Detective paid well enough for all his expenses. He hadn't been with any or attempted to go on a date with anyone the thought never crossed his mind. He did share his apartment though with someone, that someone was Hiei.

The two hardly talked actually they never did unless they had to. They hardly had to talk to each other really. The bills were automatically assigned to one of them and they bought what they wanted to eat whenever they wanted it.

Approaching the apartment building he pulled out his keys from his soaked pockets. He never seemed to realize that he had ventured back to his apartment as though he had suddenly appeared here. Walking up the steps he unlocked the door to the building. The apartment was in one of the nicer apartment complexes. Turning he headed up the stairs deciding not to take the elevators to avoid the questioning glances.

The sound of his soft footsteps was all he could hear as he made his way up, leaving the stairs wet in his passing. His mind foggy from all the cluttering thoughts. Upon reaching the second floor he walked down the small hallways to his apartment door. Conveniently he wasn't on a high floor yet wasn't on the noisy level of the first. Unlocking the door with his golden key he walked in closing the heavy green door behind him.

A saddened sigh escaped his lips as he walked inside, ignoring the water that dripped onto the white plush carpet. Setting his keys down he walked down the entrance hallway and to the left into the kitchen. The kitchen was small but included all that was needed. With only Hiei and him it was all they really needed. Opening the fridge he saw nothing and closed it as quickly as he had opened it. Walking out he turned left walking down the small hallway he walked to his bedroom at the end on the right. Sunlight dared to peak through the seems of his dark green curtains. Beams of light danced across his large yet empty bed. What wouldn't he give to see her laying there across his silk sheets welcoming him home.

"_Yoko!" _Kagome sat on his bed beneath the dark green silk sheets he had paid so much for.

"What? Kagome?" He said surprised to see her.

"_Who else would be laying in your bed! You haven't been cheating on me now have you?" _She said playfully.

"Oh course not-."

"_Stop talking and come kiss me already!" _She squealed happily throwing her arms up.

"Kagome…" Her name came out in a hushed whisper hanging in the air.

"Don't tell me your talking to yourself now." Kurama turned to see Hiei leaning against his door.

Turning back to his bed he found Kagome gone just as quickly as she had appeared. Was she really there? No of course not - she was dead. When the mind is overwhelmed with grief it plays tricks on us to bring us moments of peace. Without those false moments of happiness we would forever lose ourselves in our despair. Yes our mind played cruel tricks on us but only to save us it seemed.

"I'm leaving for Makai, so don't go looking for me." Without another word Hiei vanished.

It wasn't uncommon for Hiei to up and decide to take a trip to Makai. He was known to take trips months at a time if he was able to. He preferred it a great deal to this 'filthy world overrun by naïve fools' as he kindly put it. Kurama never cared when he left, he actually preferred it. Over time he had grown to enjoy being by himself.

'_Kagome…' _Her name echoing in his mind before fading off into nothingness.

"Why did you go when you knew you carried our child….why at all?" His pain filled words hung in the air as thunder clashed outside.

"She didn't want you to die or any others when she could destroy Naraku on her own."

It seemed he wouldn't get a moment to himself today. Irritated he turned to greet Kuronue who unlike him wore a smile.

"What are you doing here?" He asked coldly.

"I came to check on you, though you don't seem to be doing well-." He said sadly when he was cut off.

"How could I be ok? This is the day that she-." Kurama stopped himself not being able to continue with what he was saying. "You and everyone else act as though she was nothing."

"How dare you cause me of not caring about her! She brought me back to life and sacrificed more for me than anyone has ever have. I would be ashamed of myself if I forgot her and what she has done." Kuronue said in a burst of rage stepping a foot away from Kurama.

"Like forgetting how she went off and got herself killed. She was a fool for going out there-." Kurama took a step back, looking out the window forlornly.

"Kagome knew exactly what she was doing. That was her fight and her fight alone, she didn't want anyone dying because of her."

"She didn't have to be so selfish." The accusing words barely came out.

"How could you call her selfish? She was the opposite of selfish, she gave her life to save us all!"

"She was carrying **our** child! Knowingly she went out and killed herself!" Kurama yelled angrily as he turned to stare Kuronue in the eye.

"Maybe she didn't know." Kuronue tried to reason with his friend.

"Don't be a fool, she knew and you know that."

"What happened is in the past. She wouldn't have wanted you to go on like this. Live your life like she would have wanted. You'll see her again one day as we will all see those who have passed." Kuronue said walking torwards the door. "Sorry but I have to leave Koenma said something earlier and I have to drop by there. Take care of yourself!" He called walking out.

"My life cant go on without her…that's what you cant understand." Kurama said more to himself.

He knew Kuronue meant well but he wished he would just leave him be. He just wished everyone would let him be. None of them would ever understand his pain…his anger.

"Damn them all." He said under his breath walking over to his mirror on the wall.

Looking in the mirror he could see the bags under his eyes and the red filling in the white in them. He rarely got sleep it seemed. It wasn't that he wasn't tired because he was very much. It was his dreams that would keep him from sleep. He would toss and turn all night till he finally gave up on sleep.

Rubbing his tired eyes he turned to go to his bed when he stopped, something catching his eye. Turning back he froze at the mirrors reflection. Past his image he could just barely make out Kagome's ghostly image. Her Blue eyes pierced his soul and froze his breath.

"I need more sleep." He said in a tired and depressed tone turning away from the mirror.

"_Kagome…."_ Kurama stopped at the sound of her name.

"I really need some sleep." He said collapsing onto his bed falling asleep.


	2. Lost Souls

**Things Never Change II: New Beginnings**

**Chapter 2: Lost Souls**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH.**

* * *

Have you ever lost someone you held dear? Do you know what it is like to lose hope in everything and everyone? When you finally give up and want to crawl into yourself so that you won't have to face the light of the sun again? Well most of us can do that because there is someone that will pull us on our feet and make sure that we don't fall to our knees. In Yoko's case he had no one because he wanted no one. 

When you are inside another you might find that it is very easy to just fall into solitude as odd as that might sound. You don't have a physical form all the time and can only come out when you want to hard enough. When you share a body with another it is very simple to shut yourself up and vanish.

He didn't want to talk so he didn't. He didn't want to show himself so he didn't. For all he could care everyone could think he was dead. To him that would be better, no one would bother him then. So that is what he did day by day. He fell farther into himself and his thoughts.

The day Kagome died he gave up on all hope for all man kind or any kind really. Anger consumed him along with his sorrow sucking him farther down into himself. There his emotions swelled. The problem was it had no way for him to let it out while he was stuck in Kurama's body. So as his emotions swelled and grew to a breaking point they started to eat away at his soul. Well no so much as eating at it as morphing is and reshaping it.

In the dark depths of Kurama Yoko's soul dwelled still. What has become of him can't be said for no one knows. Of course Yoko knows but he hasn't said a word in years and has become deadly quiet.

Kurama was another that had greatly changed. He had once been the cheerful upbeat on in his group of friends. He kept the others from killing each other which was greatly needed. He was the mature one that could also keep things happy.

The teen with high expectations had grown dim; his shinning star was dimming out. It surprised the people around him how badly Kagome's death effected him. Sure he had liked her and held feelings for her but he didn't know her long. Could someone truly make such an impact on a person's life? Well it appeared like if anyone could, Kagome could.

Whether a person could or couldn't wasn't really what the others wanted to believe it seemed. After some explaining from Koenma on the subject they came to the decision that it might not even be his feelings. Koenma came to the conclusion that it wasn't Kurama's feelings but Yoko's. Their souls were bound in some way after all so it could be possible. He reasoned that Yoko's pent up feelings were leaking over into Kurama so much that it would appear that it was Kurama's true feelings. Maybe as time would go on and Yoko's emotions boiled over the two's souls would finally merge together.

It's not like the gang never tried to help him feel better. They did as much as they could for him. Never before had they seen their friend so distraught. The possibility that these could be Yoko's emotions seemed very real to them. So what they needed to do is cheer Yoko up, that wouldn't be easy in the least. Nothing it seemed would stir the sleeping demon. There was nothing they could do to bring him out so that they could at least try. Though in reality none of them understood Yoko's pain so even if he did come out how could they possibly help him?

* * *

It had been weeks since Hiei had gone to Makai on his own. Kurama and the others thought nothing of it. It was normal behavior for him after all. He was determined to find out who had desecrated Kagome's burial site. There was something in the air, something that made his hairs stand on end. Something had risen and from some reason they were looking for her. 

Why would they be looking for her? Tales of her death are well known. So why would someone be looking for a dead person? There was no way to revive her. Once a person dies there is that very rare possibility that they might be given a second chance but once that does happen there is no way to bring them back twice. To keep this balance Spirit World puts a 'lock' on their soul preventing it from coming back in any unnatural way. The only way to bring them back now is by the ruler of the Spirit Realm himself. Because of the need for balance King Enma would never bring himself to do this no matter who the person might be.

If there was something involving Kagome it was his duty to make sure to end it. The others held little respect for her now it seemed. It was as though they had forgotten about whom she was. She had become no more than a fleeting memory to them now. The only one that seemed to still morn for her in any way was Kurama himself. It was plain to see he was in no state to help him; it would only drive him into more turmoil.

As for Yoko - he was well and alive that he was sure of. The spirit fox had grown bitter and was filled with hate. In his years of solitude his sorrow had been changed into a rich deep hate. This was Yoko's only escape from the pain but in doing this he pushed his pain to Kurama. That was another reason Kurama didn't dare to tell him. If he did there was the chance Yoko would awake in a rage and kill all in his path till he found out who it was.

In the time he had been in Makai he had found out very little. The demons here seemed to be clueless to his questions which got him no where. Though what little information he had collected brought him to where he currently was. Hiei was no in the depths of the icy realms of Makai. He heard that their had been a powerful energy detected somewhere in the mountains. It wasn't much of a hope seeing as these things were normal for the demon range but he was growing desperate.

The cold weather here didn't bother him because of his heritage. His father's blood kept him warm and his mothers made the snow not so cold. The two balanced out nice making him comfortable in the cold climate.

Stopping suddenly he could feel something. There had been someone or something here with a strong power for sure. It felt old but the remaining traces could still be felt enough to send shivers up even the strongest of demon's spines. Looking around he saw no physical traces of whatever it had been. He had come too far to just give up, there had to be something. The soft crunch of snow alerted him. Turning around quickly he saw no one.

"Why are you here?" A soft yet struggling voice rang in his ears.

Turning back around he saw a woman dressed in a pale blue kimono. Her long black hair cascaded over her shoulders and to her knees. Her skin was so pale that easily blended into the snow surrounding them and her brown eyes were glazed over and empty.

"I should be asking you that human." He said eyeing her closely.

The woman's appearance certainly said human but there was something else to her. Oddly he didn't even sense her approach him. Even now he couldn't feel anything from her when she was standing right in front of him. What was she exactly?

"Demons have always been so - so foul. What would make me think that a couple hundred years would change that?" She said in distaste.

A hundred years…there was something certainly different for this human. No human could live a couple hundred years and still look so young. This woman looked as though she was in her 20's.

"What are you woman?"

"Isn't it obvious? I am dead you fool." She replied bluntly.

* * *

The gang was on another mission. Thankfully it was pretty small so it wouldn't take to long. A dead soul had made its way back into the living world and had taken possession of a human body. The only reason it was taking all three of them was because the dead soul gave the human body speed among other attributes. They could really use Hiei right now; he was the only one that might be able to catch the possessed body. 

"Damn! Would you just slow the fuck down!" Yusuke yelled in frustration.

They had been on the chase for a couple hours now and they were all growing impatient and tired. Their chase had lead them all over the city. Because they were in the human realm they couldn't use any powers. Now the sun was beginning to set and fewer eyes were out to see them. The long chase had now brought them to the park.

"Why should I listen to you?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Because I have other things to do!" Yusuke said lunging at him.

The demon easily dodged Yusuke's angry attack. Yusuke was a good fighter till he became tired and angry, then he just didn't care and attacked without thought.

"Yusuke stop." Kurama said stopping him.

"Tell me does Yoko still morn for the little bitch that died and left him?" The demon taunted.

Gold flickered in his eyes at the mention of Kagome's name. Kurama quickly became angry at the disrespect towards Kagome.

"Or has he actually decided he wanted to join her?"

"I suggest you hold your tongue." Kurama said in a deadly tone.

"Even in death she looks better than anyone I have ever seen."

"You've seen Kagome!" Kuwabara asked suddenly.

"But seeing as she was weak enough to die by Naraku I don't pity her. She's the kind that would do-."

There was a crackle in the air and all was silent. The demon had shut his mouth surprisingly and all eyes went to Kurama. Electricity was in the air surrounding him. Yusuke and the others quickly took a step away to be cautious.

"I suggest you shut your mouth."

The voice that came from his mouth was not his own. It was deep and held a hint of malice. It was a voice that had once been familiar to them but one they had not heard in years. So long ago they did not recognize it at first.

"She wanders the land of the dead to this day. Not even the gods will pity her." The spirit possessed body said laughing.

"She was far stronger than you could ever dream to be!" The voice snapped.

Before any of them could blink Kurama had his hand tightly wrapped around the possessed body's throat. His normal dull nails grew sharp and deadly and his green eyes turned gold.

"You are no better than her _Yoko._" The spirit seethed. "You who were once a renowned and feared demon fell weak to love. Only to go into hiding after her death…what a pitiful existence."

"You will **die **you're your disrespect to such a wonderful woman. Your pathetic existence comes to an end **now!**" His voice was dark and deadly.

Kurama pulled his arm back, ripping out the human's throat in the process. Blood painted his hand a dark red. Pouring out of the now dead body the grass became a matching red. Yusuke and the others let out a gasp of horror.

"Kurama! What the hell!" Yusuke yelled. "You just killed them…the body was possessed!" He stressed.

"Yusuke's right!" Kuwabara yelled in outrage. "We were supposed to get rid of the spirit! Not the possessed guy!"

"Less of a problem now…" He said walking away from the scene, leaving his friends to stare at him in bewilderment.

* * *

Rain poured heavily upon the demon realm. Sadness seemed to echo all around as though the rain had washed something beautiful away. Hiei sat alone surrounded by the gloomy area that had once been his only source of relief. Kagome's statue still stood though now covered in a thick black dust, ruined from the flames. The once beautiful flowers were now gone, everything was destroyed. 

He had been searching for weeks now and still had found nothing. The dead woman only confused him. Every path he took lead him to a dead end. Where would his answers be? Why would someone wish to do this?

The rain continued to pour upon the grounds. Hiei's hair clung to his forehead in a wet mess. His black clothing hung heavily from his limbs, saturated with water. He sat there alone looking at her statue for some time. He had so many questions that she could never answer for him.

"Kagome…I should have stopped you…" His words were lost in the rain.

Since that day he tried to believe he did the right thing. That Kagome had to do what she did because there was no other way. This did not still his troubled mind. In the dark recesses he felt guilty and ashamed. He should have stopped her when he had the chance. Now because he didn't she was dead. Sadly she wasn't the only one to suffer because of his foolish actions.

Kurama had grown so distant over the years. From time to time he could even see a deadly gleam in his friend's eyes. He blamed himself for that look. Sometimes he wondered if that gleam was Yoko looking out at him. The once well known and feared fox had gone into seclusion; no one had heard a thing from him.

For a time he did hate Kagome or at least he tried. In the end no matter how hard he tried he could not bring himself to blame her. She had shown him kindness like no other. The two were able to understand one another's pain. She did what she did to save everyone else. Kagome was a fine example of honor and nobility. She gave her life to save the rest of them. She believed that it had been her fault so she ended it.

'_Why did it have to end this way?'_

He had asked himself this every night as he lay awake. He never got an answer and he did not expect one. Closing his eyes he gave a heavy sigh. A soft wind blew swaying his long baggy pants. The wind felt nice and calmed his worn and tired mind. It was as though the wind was singing him a song that only he could hear. His eyebrows furrowed together as he realized there was singing. Opening them he could see flowers beginning to grow around him. It was as though this mysterious singing was bringing it all back to life.

Looking into the sky rain drops greeted him. Still he could hear a voice of an angel. In this world of nothing but demons who could have such a wonderful voice? Standing from his spot on the ground he looked around only to find himself alone.

Hiei had always felt a sense of peace while in this place. It was as though the troubles of the world could not touch this place. Though he expected no less from someone as pure as Kagome. In life her very presence could calm his mind and the same could be said even now. This was his place he would come looking for peace and he would always find it.

No matter what this world threw at this place it still remained the same. Even after an attempt to destroy such a lovely place, a serene feeling still clung here. Even in death she would never give up on trying to make those around her happy and contempt with themselves.

'_If only you were here with us now…you're the only thing that can help him…all of us…'_ His mind whispered as he gazed upon her statue.

Slowly the singing grew fainter till finally it only clung to the air in an incoherent whisper. A small smile clung to his lips as he gazed upon her on more time. A warm feeling soothed his soul. For a brief moment he felt as though she were there with him. Quickly the rain washed the pleasurable feeling away. Shaking his head he gave up on the foolish notation, she was dead and would never return. Her soul would remain along with the other dead souls till she was finally reincarnated. Sadly reincarnation took years, whipping all memory from the soul of their past lives. When she finally did return years from now she would not remember any of them. It was known that there might be a small memory left that escaped this long process but it would not be more noticeable than a needle in a haystack.

"Where is she…" A deep vice echoed amongst the winds.

Turning Hiei put his guard up quickly. Looking around he saw no one. Who was this and what did they want? What kind of sick joke were they trying to pull? His cold red eyes scanned over the area.

"Show yourself, you coward." He growled.

Who ever had dared to do such a thing and show themselves again would pay. He would skin the creature alive for such disgrace to the only person who had treated him with kindness. They may have not known each other long but they had been good friends despite what showed on the outside.

"You dare show yourself woman?" Hiei said, his hand on his blade.

Before him stood a demoness. Her eyes were a bright crimson as was his. The way she held her head up to him showed she was a prideful woman. Her calculating gaze roamed over the area before finally falling on him.

"It seems I've been sent on a wild goose chase." She said with annoyance.

Hiei quickly had his sword drawn, pointing it at the woman in front of him. Even if she was not the one she came here for a reason. This reason must be tied to Kagome. What she wanted he did not know but he would get answers.

"Why have you come here?" Hiei asked as he moved into fighting stance.

"That wretched woman is dead then." She said as though it were something new.

"Why would someone think otherwise?"

The woman ignored him and turned to leave. Pulling a feather from her hair she brought her hand up before freezing. Hiei now had a sword pointed at her back. A sly smirk ran up her face. She slowly moved her hand up her sleeve, her hand grabbing something firmly.

"Why have you come?" Hiei said demanding answers.

With a quick snap she drew out a fan, snapping it open. Jumping out of his reach she turned to face him. She gazed at him with uncaring eyes, death promising in her eyes.

"My business does not concern you Hybrid." She said bringing her fan up.

"Why are you here?" He growled out, losing his patience.

"To pay my respects." She said with a mocking bow. "I wanted to thank her for all that she has done."

"It appears as though you are looking for her." He said accusingly.

"Now why would I be looking for someone that is already dead?"

"Now you tell me that!" He said charging at her.

She quickly dogged his attack once again. Jumping high into the air she swung her fan down at him releasing a powerful attack. Strong blasts of wind came barring down on him, cutting into his flesh. Making a flip she came back down, landing in front of him smirking.

"Wind only makes a fire grow stronger." Hiei said standing up grinning.

"If it doesn't blow it out first." She said bringing her fan up once again. "Dance of Blades!" She yelled unleashing her attack on him.

Hiei quickly jumped out of the way only to be attacked by another onslaught. The large wound going down his chest went ignored as he made his way to her. Making his way past her attacks he quickly had his blade pressed against her throat.

"Why are you here?" He growled out in anger.

"For the one you hold dear." She said laughing.

Shock danced in Hiei's eyes at her statement. Kagura took this as her chance to move away from him. She casually walked over to Kagome's statue, looking it up and down. She ran her hand down the side of the statues face. Turing to Hiei she smirked knowingly at him.

"You wait night and day yet she will never come."

"You do not know what you speak of." The wind picked up around him as he looked at her coldly.

"You even sit here now in the rain, waiting to feel her presence." She said laughing.

She brought her fan up one more time, bringing it down quickly. Everything seemed to slow down as Hiei watched this happen. The woman's laughter rang in his ears. Sharp deadly blade moved from the fan and straight towards Kagome's statue. His mouth widened agape as the statue was blown into tiny bits. Soon the only remains of something so beautiful lay in ruble on the ground.

The rain poured down upon him, washing away his blood. The sound of the rain seemed musical as it hit the ground unrelentingly. He stared at the ruble that lay amongst the grass. Something glittered amongst the rain.

"There it is." She said bending down and picked something up.

A dull purple orb rested in her fingers. Tossing it up she caught it with a swipe of her hand. Confusion seemed to radiate off of Hiei before he realized what it was exactly. The small jewel that had once held so much power was now rendered powerless. He had remembered the day when that jewel had ended Kagome's life. Closing his eyes he could feel the shear power of it even when he was miles away. Now it was nothing, even its shine had left it.

"Here, wouldn't want to forget the poor dead woman." She said laughing tossing him something.

A blue rose landed at his feet. This was the one that had resided in the statues hand. Picking it up he gazed at it sadly, before returning his gaze to the woman.

"Who are you?"

"I am Kagura, not that my name matters."

Pulling a feather from her hair she gave him a smirk. She was quickly lifted high into the air on a large feather. Everything around him that had just grown back was turned to dust. Every trace that Kagome had ever been alive was gone. She was nothing more than a memory now. He clinched the rose tightly in his fist as he glared heatedly up at the demoness.

"This isn't over." He growled out.

"I'm afraid it is." She said laughing as she disappeared off into the horizon.

* * *

Kurama tossed and turned in his sleep. Sweat clung heavily to his pale skin. His silk sheets clung greedily around his legs as he tossed in his sleep. His ragged breaths echoed in the room. The cool winds coming through his window seemed to barely cool down his hot skin. His eyes suddenly popped open. 

It seemed he always woke up this way. His dreams were plagued by her memory. Her sweet voice always called out to him, luring him in. Bringing his hand to his forehead he wiped his bangs from his eyes. Laying there for some time he tried to wipe her image from his mind unsuccessfully.

'_Why can't I move on?'_ Kurama wondered into the night.

A heavy sigh rolled from his lips as his chest raised and fell heavily. How many more years would she plague him? Why would she not let him go? He closed his eyes, wishing for sleep. A soft hum reached his ears. Opening his eyes he searched out the source. His eyes froze at his window.

The green see-through curtains rose and fell steadily to the wind. Standing between them she stood. Her eyes moved to him as she smiled, her eyes sparking. She seemed to glow under the moon's light. Slowly he sat up, not wishing to disrupt such a beautiful seen.

'_Yoko…'_ Her voice echoed disrupting something within him.

His eyes turned gold as he gazed at him, unknown to him. The moment seemed to last forever when in reality it was but a minute. The sound of a door closing followed by a groan echoed. With that she faded from his vision as she always did.

Giving a tired groan he raised from his bed. She always seemed to haunt him, only staying in his line of vision for just a mere second. His mind liked to play tricks on him it seemed. Standing shakily he walked to his door. Hiei was finally home it seemed. He hadn't realized he had been gone so long till now. Opening his door he could just barely make him out. He sat slouched against the front door. Something blue glittering in his hand.

Walking down the hall he stopped and examined him. Blood coaxed his chest, running down his arms. No main seemed to show in his friends eyes, then again it rarely did. Something was off about Hiei, something sad and forlorn.

"She's really gone…" His voice echoed into the dark room.

Kurama had never heard Hiei speak this way before. Something sparked in his dead eyes, sympathy. He had been so wrapped up in his own pain that he had not realized any one else's. Hiei never seemed to be in any pain. Yes he missed her but never any true pain.

"This is all that's left of her…" His voice echoed again.

Kurama's gaze moved to the object in his hand. The blue tent seemed oddly familiar to him. Slowly it slipped from Hiei's grasp and onto the floor. The moon's glow was cast across the floor, landing on the object. Kurama's eyes widened slightly as he realized what it was. It was the rose he had remembered from what he referred as 'her grave'. The startling blue raze was caught in his gaze.

'_Kagome…..'_

* * *

I'm sorry that I took so long to get the next chapter out. I would like to thank everyone who encouraged me to keep writing this story. If it wasn't for you guys kicking me in the ass I wouldn't have gotten around to this I'm afraid. Please don't stop the reviews, they really make my day! 

_**Inudemoness247**_


End file.
